1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a kind of lining structure, more particularly, relates to a lining structure employing a kind of an irradiation cross-linked, foam sheet product, which is water repellent and air breathable to be used in shoe making and garment industry.
2. Description of Related Arts
Commonly, people desire to seek a pair of dry and comfort shoes. This is due to the fact that dry feet make a huge difference when walking in the rain or in a wet working environment. Likewise, waterproof garments are also under heavy requirements in different applications especially in rainy regions. People wish to keep drier by remaining waterproof after exposures to a wet circumstance, particularly those people who frequently encounter to contaminants such as perspiration, oils, fuels, rains, detergents, and so on.
Thanks to the development of the modern chemistry industry, waterproof products are available, such as the traditional water repellent fabric bases on polyurethane chemistry which may degrade with exposure to cold, flexing, and chemicals. Instead, the GORETEX™ and SYMPATEX™ materials utilize a fundamentally different bi-component membrane technology than traditional fabrics by combining the breathability with the durable waterproofness.
Undertaken an exercise of intensity while wearing waterproof or water-resistant clothes, people would feel uneasiness. Under that kind of condition, body moisture evaporated from the skin for the purpose of cooling is unable to escape due to the overlying barrier that is the fabric of the garment.
As a result, these current waterproof materials, such as GORETEX™ or SYMPATEX™, could allow perspiration vapor to escape from the garment and shoe, so the wearer feel more comfortable. In other words, GORETEX™ and SYMPATEX™ fabric allows more sweat vapor to be released than other waterproof fabric alternatives so wearer could stay drier and cooler in warmer, wetter conditions. It is worth to mention that this sweat vapor transferring also helps prevent conductive heat loss in cold weather by keeping wearer's body and clothing layers drier.
In short, the current materials have the property that water vapor in the air may pass through its pores, but liquid water may not, commonly said to be ‘breathable’. So through the wonders of physics and chemistry, the same impenetrable water barrier actually transport perspiration, so user's body could breath.
Currently, the production of these current waterproof fabrics is mainly based on the laminating processes. Among those products, GORETEX™ from W. L. Gore, an American company, and SYMPATEX™ from Europe are undoubtedly dominating ones on the market. Both GORETEX™ and SYMPATEX™ employed the laminating process which involves a process in which a layer of lining film is adhered onto a layer of fabric.
However, this kind of current waterproof material also suffers some drawbacks. First of all, the production process is too expensive to be afforded by common consumers. This is due to the fact that the application of these laminating equipments cannot be applied using existing textile production processes. Second, synthesis of the lining film is costly and garments with this waterproof modification are significantly expensive like luxury goods. Meanwhile, although SYMPATEX™ is 100% waterproof, it is essential that the outer fabric also has a water repellent finish. Otherwise, the outer fabric would soak up the water and the garment would become unnecessary heavy.
As a result, it is highly desirable to develop an inexpensive lining structure, which is capable of being used in shoe making and garment industry as a substitute alternative material, wherein said lining structure is water proof and air breathable, and preferably, made of cheaper traditional waterproof materials.